The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers, laser controllers, laser projection systems, and other optical systems incorporating semiconductor lasers. More particularly, by way of illustration and not limitation, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the use of wavelength conversion devices in optical packages, laser projection systems, and other optical systems incorporating semiconductor lasers.